A hub-spoke satellite communication system typically includes a constellation of satellites that link gateway terminals with users terminals. The gateway terminals provide an interface with a network such as the Internet or a public switched telephone network. Each gateway terminal typically services a number of user terminals located in one or more spot beams.
Hub-spoke satellite communication systems have a high initial cost. Before user terminals can be serviced, hub-spoke spot beam satellites must be built and launched and the gateway terminals must be deployed. After service is initiated, it takes time to build up a subscriber base. During this initial startup period, the system is utilized at less than full capacity.